I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to respiration assist devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable device which can be used by people with minimal training to provide emergency assistance to victims having trouble breathing or who have ceased breathing.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various respirators and ventilators have been designed to assist patients with their breathing. These devices are generally designed to inject breathable gases (air) into a patient's lungs at a controlled rate and pressure. The operation of such prior art devices requires significant training given the dangers that can arise from improper use. Problems can arise if gases are delivered at an improper rate or pressure. If too little gas is delivered, the air supply will be inadequate to provide proper assistance to the patient. Delivery of the gas at too high a pressure can cause gastric insufflation (air in the stomach), which is a major cause of vomiting. Aspiration of material vomited into the mask of a respirator or ventilator can cause serious lung trauma. Delivery of the gas at too high a pressure can also cause lung trauma directly.
Proper parameters for delivery of gases will differ depending upon the size, weight and age of the victim. Proper settings of tidal volume, minute volume, frequency, pressure maximums and peak flow all can vary from patient to patient.
In emergency situations there is not often someone present who has the skills and training necessary to properly assess the situation and operate a standard ventilator or respirator for the maximum benefit of the patient. Yet, in such emergency situations, the need to provide assistance can be immediate. Also, in emergency situations even those trained in cardiopulmonary resuscitation have difficulty administering mouth-to-mouth, mouth-to-mask or even bag-valve-mask resuscitation. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an easy-to-operate breathing assist device that can be operated with minimal training for the maximum benefit of the person in crisis. The present invention is designed to meet this need.